


Regret

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [9]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

He could always lie, and say that he had been against invading, but he made it a practice to avoid lying—at least as much as possible, of course. And he didn't want to sully his bond with Lantis by lying about something so important. At least he could truthfully say that the invasion hadn't been his idea—he had only agreed with the reasoning behind it. _Not to mention you led it,_ the voice he called conscience reminded him.

He sighed. His conscience was right; he _had_ led the invasion. Not only that, he'd led it whole-heartedly from start to finish. And he still didn't regret anything but his failure.

He did not regret betraying Lantis, or lying to Geo and Zazu, or going after the pillar system for such selfish reasons.

He didn't even regret having left _her_ eyes filled with sadness, pain—and a lesson learned twice.


End file.
